


Yen/Triss/Ciri bdsm prompt

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Mind Control, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Prompt: Could I ask for any combination of Triss, Yen and Ciri from Witcher? With some corruption/mind control and bondage elements maybe? Like Yen or Triss using magic to turn the others into submissive playthings. I've HUGE crush on Triss ever since I played The Witcher 3 so I'd probably sign up on the spot if she wanted me.Yen domme, Ciri mind controlled, Triss submissive
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Yen/Triss/Ciri bdsm prompt

Yen was in one of her moods again. Ciri had gotten off easy, put under a spell that rendered her barely conscious as she obeyed Yennifer's orders unthinkingly. She'd feel the humiliation when it was finally removed and there would be humiliation to spare. Ciri hated when Yennifer dressed her up and she had outdone herself this time. Ciri was wearing the most ridiculous parody of a maid outfit Triss had ever seen. The skirt was short enough that Triss was getting regular flashes of her white lace panties, it had a built in corset that was shaping Ciri beautifully, and the top was made of sheer fabric that provided absolutely no modesty. The outfit had to have been custom made, it was perfectly fitted to Ciri's body, but it must have cost a fortune. 

Triss had been under this spell before. When she finally came out of it she would remember every moment with perfect clarity. The girl would probably hide away in embarrassment for days, but for now she was blissfully unaware, performing perfectly as Yennifer's service girl with a blank expression and a content smile. Not that Triss had much sympathy for Ciri, as far as she was concerned the brat deserved to suffer a little.

Triss didn’t get the benefit of Yennifer’s mind control spell. She was forced to kneel, naked, in front of Yennifer, holding a tray like a slave girl. Her knees ached terribly, her arms were so tired, but if she made even a slight movement from the position she had been put in Yennifer would use it as an excuse to punish her. She would break eventually, the task given to her was impossible to keep up forever, but she didn’t dare give up early. Yennifer would know and her punishment would be all the worse for it.

And the worst part, the absolute worst, was this damn thing Yennifer had slipped inside her after putting her in position. Triss had seen it before, a small egg shaped device Ciri had brought home from one of her world hopping adventures. She called it a ‘vibrator’ and the damn thing was torturous. It was supposed to be used to help a woman orgasm, not left inside of her buzzing away for what seemed like hours, driving her insane with lust. But Yennifer had always been quite creative with her torments.

_Why do we let her do these things to us?_ Triss asked herself, groaning as the mind controlled Ciri placed a glass of apple juice on the tray before taking her place Yennifer’s lap.


End file.
